Esboço:Hiperpropulsor
thumb|250px|[[Obi-Wan Kenobi reparando um gerador hiperpropulsor T-14.]] O hiperpropulsor era um sistema de propulsão que permitia à espaçonave atingir a velocidade da luz e atravessar o vazio entre as estrelas na dimensão alternativa do hiperespaço. Como consequência, o hiperpropulsor foi um instrumento chave para moldar a sociedade, comércio, política e guerras na galáxia. O hiperpropulsor funcionava ao enviar partículas de hipermatéria para lançar a nave no hiperespaço enquanto preservava o perfil de massa/energia da nave, e precisava de um motivador de hiperpropulsor para isso. A nave então viajava ao longo de um percurso programado até sair de volta ao espaço normal — o espaço real — em seu destino. Como veículos de curto alcance, a maioria dos caças estelares não tinha um hiperpropulsor. Este era notavelmente o caso dos caças TIE do Império Galáctico, que precisavam ser transportados para as zonas de combate à bordo de naves maiores. Contudo, os caças X-wing e A-Wing usados pela Aliança Rebelde eram equipados com hiperpropulsores, o que as permitia realizar saltos de longo alcance.Star Wars: Ships of the Galaxy Ao entrar no hiperespaço, uma nave emitia radiação cronau, o que era possível detectar com suítes de sensores especializados. Objetos grandes no espaço real projetavam "sombras de massa" no hiperespaço, portanto saltos hiperespaciais precisavam de plotagens precisas para se evitar colisões frequentemente fatais. Tecnologias posteriores poderiam retirar naves do hiperespaço: por exemplo, campos de interdição criavam sombras gravitacionais, simulando massa, no caminho de uma nave que se aproximasse, arrancando-a do hiperespaço.Star Wars: The Force Awakens: Incredible Cross-Sections Tecnologistas Imperiais desenvolveram os amplamente usados cruzadores Interditores e seus vários sub-modelos, uma das tecnologias de interdição mais efetivas.Tarkin História Avistamentos de purrgil, uma espécie exploradora do espaço capaz de viajar na velocidade da luz, se dizia ter inspirado os desenvolvimentos iniciais do hiperpropulsor. Antes de sua invenção, os primeiros espaçadores utilizavam naves de hibernação, usando processos de congelamento criogênico para se preservarem em carbonita.Return of the Jedi: Beware the Power of the Dark Side! Quando os hiperpropulsores tornaram a viagem mais-rápido-que-a-luz possível, a civilização galáctica floresceu na história antiga. A Velha República enviou naves de escuta pioneiras para explorar a galáxia''The Weapon of a Jedi: A Luke Skywalker Adventure'' enquanto um crescente número de civis dos Mundos do Núcleo buscavam uma vida melhor.Smuggler's Run: A Han Solo & Chewbacca Adventure Depois, hiperpropulsores mais avançados permitiram viagens ainda mais rápidas por uma galáxia com mais de 100.000 anos-luz de diâmetro,Moving Target: A Princess Leia Adventure enquanto as maiores hiperlinhas como a Rota Comercial Perlemiana e a Via Hydiana aceleraram ainda mais a expansão galáctica. Classes Hiperpropulsores eram avaliados por "classe"; quanto menor a classe, mais rápido o motor. Com seu hiperpropulsor Classe Um, a Pico da Carniça era a nave mais rápida da Marinha Imperial, enquanto que cruzadores de batalha top-de-linha como o [[Destroier Estelar classe Imperial I|Destroier Estelar classe Imperial I]] ostentavam hiperpropulsores Classe 2. O gerador hiperpropulsor T-14 equipado em espaçonaves Nubian 327 tipo J era avaliado como Classe 1.8.Ultimate Star Wars Algumas naves excepcionais, como a Joia do Deserto de Nakari Kelen ou a Millennium Falcon de Han Solo, tinham hiperpropulsores excepcionalmente rápidos—Classe 0.8''Heir to the Jedi'' e 0.5 respectivamente.Star Wars: Absolutely Everything You Need to Know Aparições * *''Star Wars Journeys: The Phantom Menace'' * * * * *''Catalyst: A Rogue One Novel'' * *''Kanan 5: The Last Padawan, Parte V: Release'' *''Adventures in Wild Space: The Escape'' *''Adventures in Wild Space: The Snare'' *''Adventures in Wild Space: The Nest'' *''Adventures in Wild Space: The Dark'' *''Adventures in Wild Space: The Cold'' *''Adventures in Wild Space: The Rescue'' *''Ahsoka'' *''Lordes dos Sith'' *''Tarkin'' *''Rebel Rising'' *''Thrawn'' *''Um Novo Amanhecer'' *''Estrelas Perdidas'' *''Rise of the Rebels'' *''Ezra's Duel with Danger'' *''Servants of the Empire: The Secret Academy'' * *''Star Wars Rebels: The Siege of Lothal'' * * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: Steps Into Shadow'' * * * * * *''Rogue One: A Star Wars Story'' novelization * *''A New Hope: The Princess, the Scoundrel, and the Farm Boy'' *''Star Wars: A New Hope'' (paperback novel) *''Star Wars: The Original Trilogy – A Graphic Novel'' * * *''Princesa Leia, Parte I'' *''A Missão do Contrabandista: Uma Aventura de Han Solo e Chewbacca'' * *''Battlefront II: Inferno Squad'' *''Herdeiro do Jedi'' *''Star Wars 1: Skywalker Ataca'' *''Star Wars 3: Skywalker Ataca, Parte III'' *''Star Wars 5: Skywalker Ataca, Parte V'' *''Star Wars 10: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Parte III'' *''Star Wars 22: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Parte II'' *''Star Wars 23: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Parte III'' *''Star Wars 24: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Parte IV'' *''Star Wars 26: Yoda's Secret War, Parte I'' *''Star Wars 35: The Hutt Run'' *''Lando, Parte I'' * *''Alvo em Movimento: Uma Aventura da Princesa Leia'' * *''Marcas da Guerra: Dívida de Honra'' *''Aftermath: Empire's End'' *''Phasma'' *''Before the Awakening'' *"The Perfect Weapon" *"True Love" *"The Crimson Corsair and the Lost Treasure of Count Dooku" *''Poe Dameron 11: The Gathering Storm, Parte IV'' *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens'' novelization *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens: A Junior Novel'' *''The Force Awakens: Rey's Story'' *''The Force Awakens: Finn's Story'' * *''Captain Phasma, Parte II'' }} Fontes * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: The Visual Guide'' *''Ultimate Star Wars'' *''Star Wars: Absolutely Everything You Need to Know'' *''Star Wars: Rey's Survival Guide'' *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: Poe Dameron: Flight Log'' *''Star Wars: Rogue One: The Ultimate Visual Guide'' *''Backstories: Star Wars – Darth Vader: Sith Lord'' * * ; image #5 * * * * * * * * * * }} Notas e referências Categoria:Tipos de motor Categoria:Componentes de espaçonaves